Heidra
by Bleu Tsuki
Summary: VERY AU. Harry's living as a model, and another thing, He looks like a She! When Severus intervenes to help our damsel in distress, will he get more than he bargained for?


**A/N- This might be a one-shot, but then again, maybe I'll deign to continue it.**

**Features: Androgyny and Pre-Slash**

**Summary: AU. Harry's living as a model, and another thing, He looks like a She! When Severus intervenes to help our damsel in distress, will he get more than he bargained for?**

* * *

**Heidra**

Heidra raised the small silver spoon his lips, creamy chocolate ganache rolling over his tongue. The cake was heavenly, pumpkin whipped cream saturating the moist chocolate cake. That was the art of desserts- they couldn't be too sweet or too dry, otherwise they were just carbs and calories, no pleasure. He glanced around the quiet diner, wondering absently when his cell would buzz and he'd be called back into the agency.

He spooned another mouthful of the creamy desert before realizing with disappointment that it was the last one. With a sigh, he swallowed it down with a small glass of milk and inadvertently made eye contact with the waitress who quickly mouthed, "One second" from the kitchen window. He began to fish around in his black leather purse for his credit card when he felt a presence looming over him. Had the lady really been that fast?

"Hey, honey. Finished already?" Startled, he stared up into the face of a large man with a grin that made his stomach churn. He frowned and pulled his black coat higher on his shoulders, covering up what peaks of red could be seen from his dress. "I'll buy you more if you like." The man slid into the chair opposite him and waved at the oblivious waitress to take back the bill. She did so quickly, scurrying into the back room to cover up her blunder.

Uncomfortable, the young man slid from his chair, high heeled boots touching the checkered floor before a strong hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Where're you going, darling?" he all but growled, "Hey, what's your name?" The older man stood up and squeezed his shoulder blade in warning. Heidra hadn't noticed it before, but his breath smelled faintly of alcohol and there was a bit of a glaze over his eyes.

Emerald eyes darted around the diner, looking for an escape, any escape, when an equally domineering shadow appeared above behind him. He stiffened his back, wondering if his pause didn't just seal his fate, sandwhiched between a rock and a hard place.

"Get out." the shadow hissed venomously. The young man felt the hand on his shoulder slacken as he gazed somewhere above the young man's shoulder.

"You're her boyfriend?" the fat man squealed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking towards the door. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Get out!" he growled.

Heidra glanced towards the kitchen window where the waitress was busy tapping orders into a computer. Didn't she hear this? The sound of a slamming door broke him from his thoughts and immediately his eyes were drawn to that figure which had saved him moments before. The man's back was turned as he laid out money for the tip.

"Thanks for that."

The man stopped in his motions, and then resumed, arms working in such a way as to suggest the buttoning up of a coat. "It is not a matter of thanks as it is a matter of preventing those who do not deserve from getting their way."

His voice was rich and dark like the young man's desert, and he felt his eyes mist over for a second.

"I'm still glad." he mumbled, catching the waitress out of the corner of his eye. The young man handed her his credit card without a glance.

"Then you are welcome." The elder finally deigned to turn around and was himself caught in surprise. Heidra, assuming this to be recognition, opened up his purse and grabbed his card.

"Oh, so you're here for Heliotrope?" he asked curiously, proffering his card.

"Heliotrope, the fashion show?" the man repeated, dumbfounded, taking the card and turning it over. On the front was a photo of a young woman with long black hair, emerald eyes and sinfully red lips. The date was set for tomorrow, and a phone number for the agency was printed on the bottom along with an email. There was no name.

"Oh, it's the company's cards, I've got a personal one somewhere here." Heidra muttered and fished around his bag again.

The elder held up a hand, seeming to put two and two together. "No need."

"Oh." Heidra stopped and looked up at his savior, black lanky hair falling into his face, shiny as if exposed to oily fumes. He had a slightly curved nose, probably broken at some point, and shining black eyes that stood out from his pale face. He certainly wasn't a model...but Heidra found himself not caring. "What's your name?"

The elder blinked and cleared his throat. "Severus. And you?" he asked just as quickly. He had been planning to ask that from the start, from when he first spotted this jewel across the quaint little diner.

"Heidra."

Just then his phone began to vibrate agitatedly in his purse. Heirdra glanced apologetically at Severus and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Where the fuck are you?" Gianna screamed so that even Severus could hear. "We need you back at Belle Tower now to do last minute adjustments! Terry's going crazy!" In the background, another high pitched voice could be heard shrieking over torn fabric. Heidra's face fell.

"I'll-I'll be right there!" Without waiting for a reply, Heidra ended the call and frantically began to fumble with the zipper of his bag. His cell dropped to the floor, and in a second, he was on the ground, reaching for the cell when nimble fingers snatched it deftly out of reach. Surprise drawn across his face, he glanced up to see Severus, barely leaning forward, cell in his hand, and obsidian eyes glued to his chest. Realization dawned on him suddenly, and looking down, her coat had come undone to reveal a rich scarlet dress that hugged his waist and flat chest.

Heidra licked his lips and stood back up suddenly, grabbing back her phone. "It's an androgynous show. Haven't you heard of Heliotrope before?" His voice was cutting in a defensive way, and Severus took a step back, looking slightly abashed.

"I didn't...mean to stare."

Heidra zipped up his purse. "It's fine. I'm used to it." He held out his hand expectantly and Severus stared, stupefied.

"What?"

"Give me back my card. I'm a world famous supermodel- there are others who'll appreciate it."

Severus didn't move. "Is Heidra your real name, or an alias your agency created?" he demanded.

"Look, I don't have time for this!" Heidra snapped, "Those cards were really expensive you know and I'm sort of in a hurry!" When it was clear the man was not going to move, Heidra sighed in frustration. "Seriously, those tickets go for two hundred dollars."

"Tickets?"

"Yes!" Heidra cried, "Well fine, if you won't give them back, you better attend. I expect every seat in the house will be full."

Severus glanced down at the card and found the fine print on the bottom of the flip side. He made a split second decision.

"I'll be there."

Heidra paused, pursing his lips. "I didn't think you'd be the type."

"I've got time to kill." Severus replied lazily. And it was true, he had all tomorrow and the next day before returning back to work. Dumbledore certainly wasn't expecting him, and Harry Potter was dead.

"After the way you looked at me." Heidra spat.

"No, I was just thinking you looked familiar."

"I am a model you know." Heidra retorted. He tied up his coat again and pulled his long black hair out of the back so that it covered his flat chest.

"I'm sure." There was a glimmer in the man's eye and Heidra was nearly sure he was teasing him.

Suddenly, his cell buzzed again and they both looked down at his purse.

"Damn!-Forgot!-Thought I turned it off!" In a flurry of movement, Heidra was out the door and into the late summer air.

Severus was left standing in the diner, wondering what on earth he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah! I wrote it! I've been fascinated with Androgyny for a while, and love Transgendered Harry in Hecateslover 's fics. It was about time I put something out there! Let me know what you think! Leave a comment in the box!**

**This is most likely a one-shot, but hey, just like I said, who knows?**

**BT**


End file.
